mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Kammy Koopa
Kammy Koopa is a recurring character in the ''Paper Mario'' series. She is a Magikoopa who is Bowser's second in command, much like Kamek. Despite Bowser's constant berating, Kammy worships him and never questions his orders. She is extremely vain, believing herself to be highly beautiful. She is often called the brains behind Bowser. Appearances Paper Mario In Paper Mario, Kammy first appears in the opening scenes, helping Bowser steal the Star Rod and imprison the seven Star Spirits. She appears again after Bowser tosses Mario from the castle, with two Koopatrols who arrest Princess Peach. Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door In Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, Kammy is first seen where she is trying to find Bowser at his castle. She then tells him that Mario is searching for the Crystal Stars and that someone else has captured Princess Peach. Outraged, Bowser storms out of his castle on his Koopa Clown Car and Kammy follows behind. They eventually reach Petalburg where Kammy spots Peach near a window. As Bowser heads towards it, a nearby Koopa Troopa takes Peach revealing it to be a poster, shocking Kammy and Bowser. Kammy and Bowser then head to The Great Tree where Kammy gets into an argument with the Puni Elder. Kammy corrects the Elder saying Mario's name is "Mario" not "Marty-o" and the Princess Peach's name is not "Princess Pinch". Bowser and Kammy Koopa decide to head for Glitzville next where Kammy urges Bowser to take the blimp. However, Bowser decides to take his Koopa Clown Car with Kammy already attending the event. She meets up with Bowser back in Rogueport where she enjoyed her time not knowing Bowser had crashed into the sea. Bowser then burns Kammy for having fun. At Twilight Town, Bowser and Kammy then get into a spat with Lord Crump during which both sides summon their army. However, things turn messy when Bowser accidentally sets off the Superbombomb causing it to explode. Non-canonical appearances Super Smash Bros. Brawl In the game Super Smash Bros Brawl, Kammy appears as one of the stickers collected while playing the game. She appears as she normally does throughout the Paper Mario series. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Kammy appears in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate as an Attack primary spirit, she is classified 97. Like most non-fighters in the World of Light, Kammy Koopa was one of the spirits captured by Puppet Fighters. To receive her spirit, the player must battle against the Puppet Fighter of Bayonetta in her blue Bayonetta costume. This mimicks Kammy Koopa since Bayonetta is also a witch along with magic abilities. The player will fight the opponent in Paper Mario, referencing Kammy Koopa appearing in Paper Mario. There are also conditions in the stage: *The opponent starts the battle with a Star Rod originally from the Kirby series, mimicking the Star Rod in Paper Mario. *The fighters are invisible after a while, mimicking Kammy's invisibility ability. Trivia *Although she does not appear in Paper Mario: Sticker Star, her role was replaced by Kamek. *Kammy never addresses Bowser by his real name but only by various nicknames such as "Your Filthyness." Gallery Kammy2.gif|Kammy Koopa from Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Kammy3.jpg|Kammy Koopa from Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door tumblr_mg327t7j551rrftcdo1_500.jpg|Kammy Koopa and Bowser at The Great Tree asking the Puni about the Crystal Stars in Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door Navigation de:Kammy Koopa es:Kammy Koopa fr:Kammy Koopa it:Kameka fi:Kammy Koopa Category:Koopas Category:Bosses in Paper Mario Category:Bosses in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Category:Characters in Paper Mario Category:Characters in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Koopa Troop Category:Female Characters Category:Magikoopas